


Tangled Wives, Tangled Lives - Part 1

by flickawhip



Series: Tangled Wives, Tangled Lives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Two wives enjoy themselves.RP Fic.





	Tangled Wives, Tangled Lives - Part 1

Jessie had smiled when Kerin pushed through the door to come home. 

"Hello Kerin love... long day?"

She spoke softly, well aware her lack of clothing, the panties and bra barely hidden under the robe. Kerin smiled as she looked over Jessie.

"Little overdressed aren’t you Jessie sweetie?"

She teased. 

"Well... we have been known to have visitors babe... didn't want to have to answer the door naked... unless for you..."

Kerin giggled.

"Awww shame. I'd like to show off my sexy little wife to the world."

She teased. 

"Mmm, and I'd let you... but not when I'm home alone."

Kerin purred.

"I'd enjoy that. I could dress you up in some lovely jewellery and high heels and put a silk leash on you and walk you around the big hall showing you off."

She teased. 

"Or... right now... you could take me to bed..."

Kerin purred.

"Love to..."

She growled sexually, taking Jessie's hand and pulling her with her towards the stairs. Jessie laughed softly and followed happily. Kerin got Jessie to the top of the stairs and immediately pulled the dressing gown off her. Jessie smirked.

"All yours baby..."

Kerin growled and claimed Jessie's lips with hers and cupped/groped her breasts with her hands. Jessie mewled, pulling her closer needily. Kerin growled again and pushed Jessie back up against the closet wall and began to pull her panties down. Jessie murred, letting her work. Kerin got Jessie's knickers off. She put them around Jessie's neck and began using them as a kind of short lead.

"Come here..."

She growled lovingly but firmly and led Jessie by her lead/knickers to the banister of the stairs.

"Bend over then."

Jessie had smirked, doing as she was told. Kerin smirked.

"Good girl."

She murred before giving Jessie a loving spank on her ass.

"Now... what to do to you hmm."

She purred. Jessie murred and waited. She spoke up softly after a few moments. 

"Just... take me?"

Kerin smirked.

"As you wish..."

She purred teasingly, she flexed her fingers and then began pushing them against Jessie's holes. Two against her pussy and two against her asshole. Jessie gasped at first, then mewled with pleasure, unable to stop herself bucking slightly, pushing down on both sets of fingers. Kerin purred as both sets of fingers worked their way into both of Jessie's holes. Jessie continued to moan and writhe, clearly desperate. Kerin began to set a pace as she finger-fucked both of her wife's holes. Jessie's moans soon picked up in pace. 

"You like that..."

Kerin growled lovingly as she continued.

"You like having both your holes fucked?"

"Yes... fuck yes..."

Kerin smirked and kept up her pace. Jessie soon cried out and came.


End file.
